Mi primer beso
by James Scamander
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" — James, ese fue mi primer beso y quería dárselo a alguien que sabía que realmente me quiera — Albus miró directamente a los ojos a James —. Y ese eres tú. / Slash e incesto


**Título:** Primer beso

**Pareja:** Albus Severus/James Sirius Potter

**Sumary:** contiene incesto, relación entre personas unidas entre si por un lazo familiar, en este caso hermanos; y Slash relación hombre/hombre.

**Rated: **T

**Número de palabras: **1034

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes o nombres aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, y mucho menos obtengo dinero por esto. Todo pertenece al Potterverso y a su creadora, JotaKá. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

**N.A.: **bueno, llevo ya tiempo queriendo escribir un fic sobre estos dos pero no me apetecía y apenas tengo tiempo por los estudios y demás. Pero cuando en el rol me dijeron que esta sería la pareja lo vi bastante claro. Estos dos son una de mis OTPs, aunque en realidad son muchas. No es Lemon ni PWP, aunque me ha costado mucho contener a mi demonio interior para que no lo sea.

Otra cosa, si hay algun error ortografico lo siento, yo los reviso varias veces antes dede subirlos pero se me puede escapar alguno. Ya saben, dejen sus Review sobre lo que opinan del fic y esas cosas.

* * *

**Primer beso.**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter era un chico de pelo castaño y de estatura media. Era el hijo de Harry Potter pero eso no le había afectado en sus relaciones personales, ni a la hora de hacerse amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del archienemigo desde siempre de su padre, ni a la hora de entrar en la casa de Slytherin. Pero aunque fuera un Slytherin eso no le molestó y mucho menos cambió su forma de ser. Al principio su hermano James estaba un poco enfadado con él por ir a esa casa, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Albus sabía que lo que más quería James era que fuera feliz. James quería a Albus, Al amaba a James.

Nadie lo sabía, de eso se había encargado él, pero lo que sentía por su hermano era algo más allá de lo meramente fraternal. Albus lo amaba, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo a todas hora. Timido pero no estupido, aprovechaba la minima oportunidad para que su hermano lo salvara de algo, o para que lo abrazase con fuerza. Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos sintiendo el calor corporal de su hermano y sentir su amor. Pero no era necesario, ya que James lo amaba, pero no de la forma en que Al quería que su moreno hermano le amase.

Albus salió un segundo de sus pensamientos para volver a donde se encontraba su cuerpo, y es que aunque su mente estuviera en los ojos castaños de su amor platónico, y a la vez de su hermano, ya que eran la misma persona, su cuerpo estaba apoyado en una de las frías paredes de piedra del castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron por completo de él cuando sintió como dos manos envolvían sus caderas y lo pegaban a un cuerpo tan conocido por él y que tantos suspiros le había sacado. Era su hermano, y sonrió cuando notó como lo abrazaba por la cintura por detras.

— Hola enanito mío — sonrió James y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

— Ho... hola, James — Le devolvió la sonrisa algo nervioso porque hace apenas 2 minutos estaba suspirando como una adolescente por él y ahora lo tenía tan cerca. Aunque seguía siendo su hermano. Intentó disimular su leve sonrojo.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solito? ¿Scorp pasa de ti? — pero James sabía que no era así. Scorpius podía ser muchas cosas, pero Albus para él era un hermano, incluso había desobedecido a Draco para poder ser su amigo. No, ese día Albus estaba raro. Le pasaba algo y eso James lo percibía — ¿Estas bien?

Albus asintio levemente y miró a James apoyarse en su hombro y asomando su cabeza por este —Si, claro que estoy bien.

— Albus, no intentes mentirme — lo giró, encarandolo y miró sus ojos color verde escarlata a juego con su corbata — dime la verdad, sabes que no diré nada sobre lo que me digas.

— ¿De... de verdad? — Albus miró a James algo preocupado, pensando en si en verdad debería contarselo o debía seguir suspirando por las esquinas y dando pena a los que les rodeaban y deseando que su hermano lo poseyera como tantas veces había soñado. — ¿Podría decirte algo y qué no se lo dijeras a nadie? — Preguntó aun inseguro.

— Claro que puedes, Albus — besó su mejilla —. Puedes confiar en mi.

Albus, aún un poco inseguro se acerco a su hermano y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios del moreno. Bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, muy sonrojado por lo que había hecho. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y más cuando notó la calida mano del Gryffindor acariciar su barbilla y elevar la cabeza de Albus con cuidado.

James estaba mirandolo curioso a los ojos, analizando la mirada. No lo miraba con reproche y mucho menos con asco, más bien con intriga.

— ¿Y eso qué ha sido?

— James, yo te amo. Pero te amo de verdad. — Suspiró de nuevo pero sintió los calidos labios de su hermano presionar contra los suyos y abrirlos con la lengua. James entró lentamente con la lengua en la boca.

James se apartó de él y lo miró — estamos en medio del pasillo. Vamos a Gryffindor no nos vallan a ver.

Albus asintió repetidas veces y siguió a James hasta la torre de Gryffindor mientras lo miraba.

— Albus, si no quieres que lo hagamos solo dilo — dijo James al ver como lo miraba Albus.

— No, claro que quiero y siempre he querido — Albus se paró obligando a James que se parase con él —. Es solo que ese fue mi... mi...

— ¿Tú? ¿Tu qué?

— James, ese fue mi **primer beso **y quería dárselo a alguien que sabía que realmente me quiera — Albus miró directamente a los ojos a James —. Y ese eres tú.

— Albus... yo, no se que decir

— Pues no digas nada y vamos a tu cuarto — Y dicho esto Albus comenzó a andar hacía el cuarto de James tras entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Aquélla fue muy sonada en esa habitación, y si no llega a ser por los hechizos selladores y silenciadores que había echado Al nada más entrar posiblemente les habrían descubierto. Una habitación que pronto se llenó de gemidos, caricias y besos por parte de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente James despertó primero y se quedó mirando un largo rato a su hermano, casi completamente desnudo, y acurrucado sobre su pecho. Sonriendo y estremeciéndose por las caricias que el mayor le propiciaba en el pelo y en la cabeza hasta que llegó a despertarse y lo miró sonriendo.

James dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de su hermano y acarició su espalda dibujano corazones en esta con un dedo. Y desde ese día la relación que existía entre ambos se fue extrechando y su amor fue aflorando. Se veían todas las noches para hacer el amor aunque por las mañanas se comportaban como hermanos normales. Y el resto de la historia, como suele decirse, es historia.

**FIN**


End file.
